


teddy

by jvnixt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, Dry Humping, M/M, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Watersports, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnixt/pseuds/jvnixt
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin are both feeling little and needy. What should they do?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	teddy

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this with my twitter mutual @choibvn and decided to share it here!

The tune of a familiar commercial jingle rings through the small studio apartment. Yeonjun looks to his side to see his boyfriend fast asleep with his head resting on the arm of the couch. 

Today had been a pretty lazy Saturday; lounging and just enjoying one another's presence. All had been good and well until about an hour ago when Soobin suggested they watch Zootopia. There was something about the movie that made Yeonjun immediately slip into lіttlespace, and with his companion practically unconscious by his side, there was nothing he could really do to cope with it. As the rhythmic ticking of the clock continued on, he thought for a moment about waking him up.

Creeping down onto his hands and knees, Yeonjun peers up at the boy with bunny like features. Soobin's eyes were slightly open revealing the shine on his lower lash line. Yeonjun takes a second to admire the sleeping beauty. His lips were parted revealing his two front teeth and a tiny pool of drool formed in the corner of his mouth.

"So cute...." He whispers to himself before placing a light finger on the unsuspecting boy's nose and audibly making a 'boop' noise. 

There was no way he was going to wake him up for his own selfish needs, and so, the best he can do is make do. 

Yeonjun walks over to their shared dresser and shifts through the miscellaneous shirts until finding his desired items. A pair of Winnie the Pooh diapers and a baby blue pacifier. He pops the plastic bit into his mouth and lightly nibbles on it as he changes into the off white pull ups. After successfully dressing all by himself he looks into a nearby mirror in satisfaction.

"See? I can take care of myself. I-I'm... a big boy!" He says in an attempt to convince himself that he didn't need the other's care. But of course after looking at the poorly secured diaper his shoulders immediately fall in defeat. 

"I miss Bіnnіe..." Yeonjun sighs under his breath and looks again to his cute boyfriend shifting in his sleep. He's been so exhausted lately, it would be cruel to wake him when he's finally getting time to rest from a hectic schedule.

He looks to the corner of the room and spots his favorite stuffed animal; a huge teddy bear that Soobin had won him at the fair last summer. He grabs a nearby blanket and wraps it around his shoulders superhero style, plopping himself onto one of the bear's legs. His legs straddled the brown fluff as he reaches forward to give the large stuffie a squeeze.

"I wish he would just wake up..." Yeonjun speaks with a pout and puffs up his cheeks while holding onto the fluff. 

His legs are spread open with the fuzzy fabric brushing against his inner thighs. As he pulls back from the friendly hug, the friction against his crotch causes butterflies to erupt deep in his stomach. 

This was NOT a good time to be getting aroused, yet still Yeonjun's curiosity got the best of him. He shifts his butt on the object to which he omits a small moan, and before long he's holding onto the teddy's neck, grinding his hips down into it. His movements are slow but full of lust, wishing Soobin could be the one underneath him. 

A blush creeps to his cheeks as he allows his mouth to fall open, pacifier falling to the side of his shaking body. He lets himself go, not hiding back any whimpers of pleasure. The diaper added to the pressure on his now hard dick and he strategically uses it to his advantage. 

The moans quicken along with his pace and just as he feels about to reach his climax he freezes at the small voice coming from behind him.

"J-Junі...what are you doing?"

Yeonjun turns to see his precious boy looking smaller than ever and feels his groin ache. Soobin stands with his hand to his side in a loose fit and the other rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His pretty pink lips are stuck out and his eyebrows furrowed, creating an adorable picture when combined with his messy hair. 

"Bіnnіe I-I'm sorry I feel so little right now and you were sleepy so I-..." Yeonjun's words were cut off by the other boy plopping himself onto the ground with legs on either side of his body.

"Me....m-me too Junі..." Soobin hunches forward with his head down and placed his hands on the ground between his thighs.

Yeonjun realizes that Soobin had woken up in lіttlespace too. This situation is almost never ideal, but with his bulge leading the decisions, a devious smile crosses his face as an idea pops in his mind.

"Bіnnіe should go get changed and join me!" He says without the slightest bit of innocence. 

The younger boy's head perks up in surprise before hanging low again in response. 

"B-but Junі... that's grown up stuff we can't do that...it's...it's bad." Soobin's voice trails off even softer than usual as his shoulders rise in an effort to hide his face. 

The devilish smile preserves and Yeonjun diverts his attention back to the teddy between his legs and begins his fluid hip movements. 

"But Bіnnіe, if it's so bad, then why does it feel so good?" 

The older boy throws his head back and places his hands behind himself, pushing his crotch down desperate for more friction. As if on cue, he hears the pants of his boyfriend drop, a diaper tightly constricting his own growing hard on.

".....I-I want to try too," Soobin admits, voice softening into a whisper. Slowly approaching the teddy bear, he settles down on the stuffed toy's other leg. He looks at the older boy with timid eyes, waiting for instructions. 

"Just move your hips like this, Bіnnіe," Yeonjun says as he grinds down on the fur below him, moaning softly as he exaggerates his movements.

Soobin mirror his actions, a pleased gasp escaping his lips as his length brushes against his diaper. Butterflies flutter in his tummy as he begins to move his hips firmly, intrigued by the dry pleasure. 

"F-feel like I have to go potty," the younger boy moans as he continues to please himself, bladder full from all the juice he drank earier. "Gonna....p-potty."

He brings his hands up to his face as relieves himself, warmth flooding his puffy diaper. The off-white material tints yellow as it absorbs his piss, dampness spreading quickly. 

Yeonjun watches in awe, eyes locked on his boyfriend's soaked diaper as he watches it change colors. The sight excites him, hips moving firmly as a new wave of pleasure shoots to his cock.

The wet friction heightens Soobin's arousal, thighs tightening around the teddy bear as he hastens his rhythm. He grabs for his boyfriend's hand, diaper crinkling as he desperately bucks his hips. 

"P-potty again," he whines as his orgasm is near, grinding against the soft material as hard as he could. He looks at the older boy with flushed cheeks, lips parted as he can't stay quiet. 

"Bіnnіe, it f-feels..." Yeonjun moans, unable to put his feelings to words. The older boy feels his tummy coiling inside, pace quickening as he becomes eager, nearly impatient for his release.

Soobin throws his head back, body trembling as a milky substance hits his diaper. He rides his orgasm out, shivering when his cock becomes too sensitive for any more friction. A pleasured moan comes from the other side as Yeonjun comes next, the poor baby tired from humping the stuffie nonstop.

Their loosely intertwined fingers lay at their sides and the two sit with heaving breaths. Yeonjun looks to the boy on his right, the way his chest rises and falls was beautiful. The two giggle at their current state; all a mess with no desire to clean themselves up. 

As if it were some unspoken instinct, the boys pull themselves closer to one another, chests pressing together and lips inches apart. They rest their heads down onto the giant stuffed teddy and throw their legs over each other in an effort to minimize any distance. Within minutes they slowly drift off to sleep, a smile displayed proudly on both of their lips.


End file.
